<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Limitless by Hanatamago</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782180">Limitless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanatamago/pseuds/Hanatamago'>Hanatamago</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Achilles Favor, Reunions, Very minor spoilers for the True Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanatamago/pseuds/Hanatamago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The river Lethe washes away many things. Sorrows, memories, even love... Achilles would not trade his purposeful afterlife for any measure of easy bliss, but what of Patroclus? When Zagreus mentions him, Achilles grapples with the possibility that Pat has moved on, though his own heart still aches. The House of Hades agrees to turn a blind eye to his quest for answers.</p><p>[Canon Divergence - this does not follow the plot of Zag fulfilling the favor for Achilles and them reuniting that way, it's set as if Achilles goes to find Patroclus beforehand]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Achilles/Patroclus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Limitless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I couldn't help but write for these lovely boys! I haven't seen all the dialogue and plot between them, so instead of going based off of that, this is more of a canon divergence.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Achilles returns to Elysium cloaked in a murky, green veil woven of the quintessence, same as any other shade wandering the depths of eternity. He makes the journey by rowboat, drifting along the river Styx at Charon’s leaden pace. The master of the house was kind enough to avert his eyes and allow him freedom in his leisure time, but he has the Lady Persephone to thank for Charon’s assistance.</p><p>Ha, certainly he could fight his way through to Elysium, venturing through the gates, same as the young lad, but such a journey might demand more of his time than Lord Hades was willing to look past.</p><p>Achilles nods in thanks as he steps onto the creaking boardwalk. Charon turns without a word. He will return, and when he does, Achilles must be ready to leave. He cannot linger here for long; his presence disturbs their eternal peace. His aching memories lay at odds with the bliss granted by the Lethe.</p><p>He slips through the chambers with little fuss. Faceless shades pay him no mind, nor do the Exalted with their shining weapons primed for the prince. With each chamber he explores, he scrawls notes on a sheet of parchment. They are most likely useless, but he will need to reunite with Charon somehow. Though, more likely, Charon will seek him first. Room after room, he finds nothing. Not nothing. Ruins of the lad’s damage, souls milling about - occasionally a fountain here or there, but no sign of Patroclus.</p><p>He is here. He <i>must</i> be here. The lad discovered him. Yet still, a thousand questions and worries flash through Achilles’ mind. Zagreus saw wrong, or Achilles has missed him, or the damned labyrinthine chambers are set on punishing Achilles for his flaws in life.</p><p>Or he is too late.</p><p>No. Gods, no. He cannot give in so easily to despair. Why, how far he has come already, past the gates, through the Styx, onto endless grassy plains of peacetime - there is no turning back. If the lad can throw himself into the flames again and again for mere hopes of reuniting with his mother, Achilles, too, might bare his heart (or rather, his heel) once more. He might allow his hopes to rise, if only to let the Fates cut him down once again. Fear is for the weak.</p><p>And Achilles is afraid.</p><p>Certainly, the fear weakens him. The very thought of seeing Patroclus again shatters him to his core. No doubt, he has long since indulged in the Lethe’s offerings, believing that Achilles would never return. That Achilles was <i>foolish</i> enough to leave in the first place - to seek some arrogant purpose rather than lay with his love for time eternal. Truly, even now he thanks Hades for rescuing him from timeless boredom, but then, he did not know the cost. Now he does.</p><p>Patroclus has long forgotten, and Achilles’ presence would bring nothing but cacophonous memories, or he remembers and has grown to hate Achilles for it.</p><p>If he were to remember, what would Achilles even say? What could he say, in the face of all he had done? Nothing Patroclus would want to hear, no doubt. Apologies, perhaps, but every time Achilles attempted to piece one together, it came out jumbled and pathetic. He would fall to his knees before Patroclus, offering fumbling words of love if they would suffice, but how could they? It was too little, and far too late.</p><p>He’s probably long forgotten Achilles, anyhow.</p><p>Achilles gazes down at the river, into his wavering reflection. He would not forget. Even were he to drink from the river, the House of Hades held his soul now - and all his memories along with it. Certainly, his earthly life was eventful, but he had long ago passed over the prospect of reincarnation. </p><p>It was a decision <i>they</i> made together: to never reincarnate, lest they could not find each other in the next life. And, perhaps selfishly, Achilles was more than satisfied with their physical forms. He could think of no improvement upon Patroclus’ being, except perhaps that the gods might mercifully allow him closer to Achilles. </p><p>But for now, Lord Hades seemed yet unwilling. And so, Achilles forges on. He wanders from chamber to chamber until he finally comes across a bend in the river, just like the lad described.</p><p>He finds Patroclus laying by the shore, staring up at the unwavering twilight that casts Elysium in muted grey. Closer, Achilles steps, close enough to see that he is sullen. Apathy paints over his features with little regard to the surrounding paradise.</p><p>Achilles should not interfere.</p><p>He promised himself he would not, for he has nothing wise to say. No matter how divine his smile, no matter how welcoming his arms - he would not <i>intrude</i> upon his love’s deserved bliss. But if Patroclus was unhappy, how could he bear to stand idly by?</p><p>“You…” Patroclus murmurs. In his moment of weakness, Patroclus must have spotted him gawking - frozen in time and space, where any other shade would have long moved on.</p><p>Achilles turns to leave. He draws his cloaks and veil closer, lest the shifting winds give him away.</p><p>“Wait,” Patroclus urges. A broad palm lands upon his shoulder, willing him back. Gods, but he is warm. Through his swirling robes, Patroclus’ skin prickles on his own. Helpless, Achilles lets himself be turned around… He lets Patroclus push away his veil.</p><p>His lover stills, standing in mute shock.</p><p>“Forgive me…” Achilles manages to utter, “You must not recognize me now - ah, I am no one important. I shall be leaving then; I have no wish to haunt-”</p><p>Patroclus lunges forward, interrupting his prattling with a heated kiss.</p><p>“Don’t you dare leave, Achilles, I could not forgive you for it,” he whispers between desperate kisses, “Gods, is it you, truly?”</p><p>Achilles breaks at that. He shatters in the best way, instinctively reaching for Patroclus’ cloak to pull him closer. He is <i>real</i>, not that Achilles had doubted the lad, but stories and hearsay were nothing compared to the heat of Pat’s lips against his own. The taste of him was far sweeter than any nectar, and the sound of his breathless laugh was far more melodic than anything Orpheus had ever set to his strings.</p><p>“It is, Pat, it is.” Achilles smiles, finally at ease. “I cannot stay long, but I will return, I promise. Did… Did you not drink from the Lethe?”</p><p>All the long years Achilles had tortured himself, convinced that Patroclus seeing him would only cause more confused grief… Were they all for naught?</p><p>Pat simply laughs, as though Achilles were foolish to ever worry at all. Gods, joy suits him far better than defeat. He is <i>radiant</i>, and Achilles was an utter fool to not demand that Hades allow him a companion in the House to begin with.</p><p>“For a thousand years of tepid bliss? I would not trade even a moment with you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I liked the idea of them being uncertain in their reunion more than the way that (I think) the canon deals with it, so I wanted to write a bit about that :)</p><p>Adults can come say hi on Twitter :) <br/>(Where I also still post FE3H stuff so beware!)<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/hanatamagos">@hanatamagos</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>